Vengeance
by SweetyK
Summary: Un OS se déroulant après le 3X22. Klaus est désormais dans le corps de Tyler et il est bien décidé à profiter de l'occasion pour se venger de ceux qui l'ont trahi.


_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages de TVD et je ne touche aucune rémunération avec cette histoire._

_Bonjour à tous ! Je profite de ce joyeux jour de fête pour faire mon retour après quelques mois sans publications (et oui, contrairement à ce qu'on croit souvent, la fac ça prend du temps mine de rien ^^). J'avais certes promis de publier un OS "inédit", que j'ai commencé, mais pour vous faire patienter (ou au cas où je ne le finirais pas), je vous poste un petit OS sur Klaus, prenant place à la suite de la saison 3. Tous les événements de la saison 4 ne sont donc pas pris en compte. _

_Cet OS a écrit dans le cadre d'un concours du forum TVD France qui portait sur comment Klaus allait réagir une fois dans le corps de Tyler. Ce n'est pas un te__xte cherchant à suivre totalement la logique de la série d'où les actions légérement extrêmes de l'hybride dedans (quoique pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 409, on en était pas si loin). C'est plus pour ceux qui en ont marre de voir Elena et compagnie le prendre pour un imbécile ! J'ai conscience que comme ambiance de Noël il y a mieux mais comme ça, je n'aurais pas failli à ma promesse... Et puis là encore, avec le 409, on a bien vu que Noël et vengeance s'associaient très bien ^^_

_C'est vraiment un texte sans prétention, donc les conseils sont les bienvenus. __J'espère que vous l'apprécierez en tout cas mais que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Vengeance

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Klaus était coincé dans le corps de l'un de ses hybrides. Trois jours qu'il était obligé, sans pouvoir faire un geste, de voir sa famille pleurer sa mort et ses ennemis fêter leur victoire. La seule personne à qui il avait pu adresser la parole pendant cette période était la jeune Bennett, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler de rester caché. Et pour être honnête, il en avait assez !

Il était incapable de dire ce qui l'énervait le plus : ne pas pouvoir se venger des frères Salvatore qui l'avaient lâchement trahi parce qu'une petite sorcière le menaçait ou être obligé de supporter pour une durée encore indéterminée ce corps si inférieur au sien. C'était comme si le jeune Tyler n'avait jamais profité des pouvoirs que lui offrait sa nouvelle condition d'hybride. Certes, son corps était néanmoins bien entretenu et ses muscles en parfait état de marche, mais c'était bien l'unique point positif de sa nouvelle anatomie. Il se sentait comme un poisson loin de l'eau, comme un oiseau ne pouvant plus voler, en un mot bridé. Et il était tout seul incapable de remédier à la situation, tout dépendait de son ancienne ennemie Bonnie.

Pour le premier point, en revanche, il était bien décidé à faire bouger les choses. Ce corps lui offrait un énorme avantage sur ses ennemis, qui ne se méfieraient pas de l'innocent petit ami de Caroline. Pensant à cette dernière avec mélancolie, il se rappela brusquement avoir décidé de la laisser en dehors de toute cette histoire. Il avait déjà abusé une fois de sa nouvelle identité et il doutait qu'elle lui pardonne s'il le faisait une seconde fois. De toute façon, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt. Cela serait un mal pour un bien, il s'était déjà considérablement affaibli ces derniers mois, il serait bon pour lui de retrouver son indifférence légendaire envers autrui. Et rien ne l'empêcherait, dans quelques années, de retrouver la belle blonde et de voir si elle était désormais prête à être avec un homme tel que lui.

La seule difficulté que posait cette décision était de devoir duper les Salvatore, sans qu'ils ne préviennent Caroline. Mais l'hybride n'était pas inquiet, il avait connu bien pire que cela durant ses mille années d'existence. Il n'avait pas encore décidé en quoi consisterait sa vengeance mais une chose était sûre : sous aucun prétexte, il ne ferait preuve d'indulgence comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé. Le sang coulerait autant que nécessaire. Sur ces bonnes pensées, il partit en direction du manoir des Salvatore, savourant avec joie sa liberté retrouvée.

Cependant, sa satisfaction fut de courte durée. En effet, aussitôt arrivé devant la demeure de son ancien ami, il se trouva confronté à une scène qu'il n'aurait pu qu'imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars : Stefan expliquant à Elena comment chasser un lapin, sous le regard réprobateur de Damon. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit ce que ce charmant moment révélait. Son double était inutilisable, elle était devenue un vampire, il ne pourrait donc plus jamais créer d'autres créatures comme lui ! Certes, cela signifiait aussi qu'il était débarrassé définitivement du problème « Alaric » mais cela n'était qu'une bien légère consolation.

Le rire d'Elena le ramena à la réalité. Il réalisa qu'au moins, grâce à sa transformation, il allait enfin pouvoir lui faire payer son attitude permanente de petite princesse, qui l'exaspérait de plus en plus durant les derniers jours qu'il avait passé dans son corps. Il était en train d'hésiter entre la torturer lentement ou tuer les deux hommes qu'elle aimait sous ses yeux quand soudain, l'arrivée du petit frère de son double lui donna une nouvelle idée, bien plus intéressante.

Il laissa la joyeuse bande de quatre discuter entre eux pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement pénétrer dans la demeure, faisant claquer la porte pour souligner son arrivée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il y lut diverses émotions : de la surprise chez Stefan, du soulagement chez Elena, de la suspicion chez Damon et de la joie chez Jeremy… Ce dernier sentiment le surprit, il avait sous-estimé les liens qui unissaient son hybride et le jeune Gilbert, sans doute bien plus importants que le laissait supposer leur indifférence de surface.

Il expliqua à ses prétendus amis le miracle qui lui était arrivé, la mort de Klaus ayant simplement supprimé son coté vampire… Il prétendit être ravi de les revoir et les écouta avec une compassion feinte parler de l'horrible épreuve que subissait Elena. Apprendre que c'était sa sœur qui avait tué son double ne lui fit pas particulièrement plaisir, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait en ce moment. Il lui ferait la leçon plus tard, une fois sa vendetta accomplie.

Profitant d'une dispute entre les deux Salvatore qui n'étaient, une fois de plus, en désaccord sur la façon dont Elena devait être protégée, il entraina celle-ci et son jeune frère dans la cuisine des Salvatore. Tandis que Jeremy tentait de trouver une poche de sang pour nourrir son ainée, Elena s'était lancée dans un monologue dans lequel elle se plaignait de sa malheureuse existence, auquel Klaus était obligé de répondre bien qu'intérieurement, il soit de plus en plus en train de s'impatienter :

-Tu comprends, une fois encore, je me sens tenue à l'écart, je n'ai le droit de prendre aucune décision au sujet de moi-même. C'est horrible de savoir qu'il se passe des choses et qu'on ne peut rien n'y faire… Je me sens inutile !

-Voyons, tu n'es pas inutile ! tenta de la réconforter son prétendu ami, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Tu es un jeune vampire, tu es encore fragile d'où ton isolement mais comme tu as l'air de très bien te contrôler, cela ne durera pas !

-Tu es gentil mais en réalité, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas attaquer mes amis humains. C'est pour cela que je bois énormément de poches de sang en leur présence !

Pendant ce temps-là, Jeremy essayait toujours d'ouvrir la poche de sang qui était coincée. Klaus s'avança donc vers lui comme pour l'aider sauf qu'au moment de se saisir de la poche, il planta son ongle dans la main de Jeremy, ce qui fit instantanément saigner l'humain. A la vue du liquide grenat s'échappant du membre de son frère, les crocs d'Elena poussèrent et avant même qu'elle n'est pu réfléchir à son action, elle se jeta sur lui et le vida intégralement de son sang, tandis que Klaus souriait. Lorsqu'elle reposa le cadavre et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle poussa un intense cri de douleur.

Damon et Stefan accoururent aussitôt dans la pièce et restèrent figés devant le spectacle macabre qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Profitant de leur stupeur, Klaus se saisit de l'un des pieds de la table centrale, le brisa et le planta moins d'une seconde après dans le cœur de Damon. Stefan et Elena n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir mais un cri d'horreur parfaitement synchronisé sorti de leurs bouches.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu fait cela Tyler ? finit par articuler Stefan.

-Enfin, mon cher ripper, comment peux tu encore croire que je suis ce pauvre incapable de Tyler ? le nargua Klaus, qui se délectait de la scène.

-Ce n'est pas possible...Tu es Klaus ! comprit finalement le vampire.

- Quelle réflexion rapide, bravo Stefan ! As-tu vraiment cru que l'on pouvait me trahir sans en payer le prix ?

-Mais Jeremy n'avait rien fait, intervint Elena d'une voix terrorisée.

-Non, mais cela est bien plus drôle de vous regarder tous deux souffrir parce que l'un a laissé mourir son frère et l'autre l'a carrément tué ! Profitez bien de votre éternité ensemble !

Il quitta ensuite la demeure, laissant les deux pauvres vampires totalement bouleversés devant les événements qui venaient de se produire. Sa prochaine visite serait pour Bonnie, qu'il comptait bien forcer à l'aide de sa charmante maman, à réparer rapidement son vrai corps pour pouvoir poursuivre le carnage…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser vos réactions._

_J'ai pas mal d'OS écrits sur les Originels en général, certains humoristiques, d'autres un peu plus larmoyants, j'ai prévu d'en poster un ou deux mais si vous voulez que je les poste tout dans un recueil par exemple, dites le moi :)_

_Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous de **joyeuses fêtes de Noël** et je vous dis à très bientôt ;)_


End file.
